Wisdom Teeth
by RedHeadedWoman91
Summary: What happens when wisdom teeth begin appearing in the mouths of the team? For now, it'll just be the original team of six but depending on reviews and such, might expand to include those in the new team
1. Dick Grayson

Dick Grayson was in pain.

Dick had been in pain many, many times before. But this wasn't the "oh, a bad guy got in a lucky shot" kind of pain. No, no, no. This was the kind of pain that made it hard to do anything because this pain was caused by his own body. The traitor.

Dick was currently sitting on the couch in the rec room with his head in his hands. His dark sunglasses were laying on the couch beside him, all thoughts of secret identities having disappeared as the pain gradually got worse. Dick moaned wishing that he was anything but himself at the moment.

Wally West, Dick's best friend and resident speedster, zipped into the kitchen to grab something small to eat (maybe a club sandwich?) but skidded to a halt when he saw Dick sitting on couch.

'Dick?' Wally walked over to the couch and sat down next to his friend. Dick slowly looked up at Wally, tears dimming his normally bright blue eyes. Wally wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

'It hurts.' Dick murmured.

'What does?'

'My jaw.' Dick swallowed and winced, squeezing his eyes shut.

'What do you mean your jaw hurts?' Wally questioned.

'I think… I think it might be… my wisdom teeth." Dick winced again as he twisted his neck and the muscles of his jaw moved.

'Oh, Dick,' Wally spoke gently and began rubbing small circles on Dick's back. 'You should probably head to the dentist. Have you told Bruce yet?' Dick shook his head indicating that he hadn't yet told his father the news. Wally sighed wondering if he should contact Bruce himself.

Dick shoved his sunglasses back onto his face as they heard footsteps approaching. Artemis and M'gann walked into the room chatting adamantly but immediately stopped when they saw the two boys on the couch.

'Robin? What's wrong?' Artemis and M'gann joined the boys on the couch.

'His wisdom teeth are coming through and he hasn't told Batman yet.' Wally summarised for the girls.

'Aww, Robin.' M'gann reached out and rubbed Dick's arm gently.

'Do you want us to tell Batman?' Artemis asked Dick knowing that he would shoot down the idea.

'Yes,' Dick mumbled.

'Really?' Wally asked surprised. Dick nodded and so Wally very gently extricated himself from Dick and left him with the girls to make the call to Batman.

Wally stood in front of the communicator waiting for Batman to respond to his hails. When he finally did Wally was surprised to note that Batman was only wearing his cowl and an ordinary white collared shirt.

'Kid Flash. I'm a little busy at the moment.' Batman said in his gravelly voice.

'It's about Robin.' Wally explained. 'His wisdom teeth are coming through and he's in a lot of pain.'

'I'm coming.' Batman replied and the link went dead. Wally waited by the zeta tube for Batman's imminent arrival. When he did arrive Wally was glad to see that Batman had at least put on the rest of his suit.

'He's in the rec room with Artemis and M'gann.' Wally raced along behind Batman, careful not to overtake him. Robin was still curled up on the couch with the girls on either side of him. Batman crouched down and gently touched Robin's forearm. Robin's head shot up at the light touch and winced as yet again the muscles in his jaw moved and stretched.

'Come along, Robin. I'm taking you home,' Batman spoke as he gently helped Robin to his feet and began leading him out. 'Thank you, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian. Until further notice, Robin will not be going on any missions.'

'Understood, Batman.' Wally quipped and waved at Robin as the Dynamic Duo left.

'Will Robin be okay?' M'gann asked.

'Course he will. Batman'll make sure of that.' Wally responded, praying he was right.

Batman and Robin walked through the zeta tube and emerged in the Batcave, Alfred standing at the ready.

'Master Richard, are you all right?' Alfred, formal as ever, asked.

'No.' Dick answered simply not in the mood to elaborate any further.

'His wisdom teeth are coming through, Alfred.' Bruce removed his cowl and led Dick into a chair. Alfred grabbed a pen light and moved next to his young charge.

'Head back and mouth open as far as you can, Master Richard. Oh, and please do swallow first.' Dick rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Alfred shined the light into Dick's mouth and after a minute moved back. 'Wisdom teeth indeed, sir. All four of them.'

'Four?' Dick cried, immediately regretting it as the pain flared again.

'I'm afraid so. A trip to the dentist is in order.'

'Make the appointment, Alfred.'

'Soon, Alfie.' Dick added pleadingly.

'Yes, sir.' Alfred replaced the pen light and made his way upstairs, leaving Bruce and Dick to change into their civilian attire.

'How long?' Bruce asked.

'Two days,' Dick sighed. 'I know I should've said something sooner but I didn't think it was all four of the stupid things.' Dick fell silent as he put his uniform away. 'Will they cut them out?'

'Maybe,' Bruce admitted. Dick's shoulders slumped so Bruce turned him around and pulled him into a tight hug. 'It'll be alright, Dick, you'll see.' Dick nodded against Bruce's chest not entirely believing his mentor. 'Come on, we'll head upstairs and see what Alfred's managed.'

The Dynamic Duo went up into Wayne Manor just as Alfred got off the phone. 'You have an appointment with Doctor Chang in forty-five minutes. Luckily for you they had a cancellation. Shall I fetch the car, sir?'

'Yes. Thank you, Alfred.' Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. 'It will be okay, Dick. I promise.' The young boy looked up at Bruce with such sheer hope and trust, it made Bruce pray he was right.

Forty-six minutes later, Dick was sitting in the dentist's chair, his mouth wide open with various metal instruments in his mouth. Bruce sat in the corner of the surgery, his eyes fixed on his son's. Dick winced as the one of the instruments brushed against his inflamed gums. Doctor Chang removed the instruments, handed them to his assistant and pressed a button to raise the chair. Dick allowed himself a moment to actually look at the dentist properly for the first time. Doctor Chang was a middle-aged Chinese man with slicked back jet black and kind, dark eyes. Chang sat down on his little stool and broke the bad news.

'I'm afraid that all four of the teeth will need to be removed.' Despite the Doctor's gentle voice and direct nature, Dick suddenly decided that he didn't like this man after all and crossed his arms over his chest. Bruce, recognising the move, cleared his throat.

'What exactly will that entail, Doctor?'

'A hospital visit for a start,' Chang had also picked up on Dick's mood and now directed his explanation at Bruce. 'The gums will be cut away from the teeth and sewn back up once the teeth are gone. It's a simple procedure and one that is conducted successfully on a regular basis.' Chang directed this last titbit of information back at Dick who scowled at the poor man.

'No.' Dick affirmed.

'Dick,' Bruce lent forward in his chair and caught his son's eye. 'If Doctor Chang says this has to be done, then it will be done. Regardless.'

'There has to be any easier way though. Can't you do it now?' Dick looked back at Chang who shook his head.

'Fraid not, young man. You need to be under a general anaesthetic for it and I don't have the tools needed.'

'What if I just let them grow? And then you can pull them when they're out some more.'

'It doesn't work like that, Dick. There is no space in your mouth to accommodate another four teeth. If they aren't removed and we just let them grow, the rest of your teeth, jaw and mouth will suffer for it. Your smile would be ruined. Plus, it'll hurt more.' Chang gave Dick a smile that usually calmed his younger patients down. Needless to say, it didn't work.

'There has to be another way.' This time Dick looked at Bruce when he said this. There were several members of the League who would easily be able to remove some pesky wisdom teeth with minimal pain and no hospital trip.

'Got to go with the doc on this one, Dick.' Bruce admonished lightly.

'We'll set up the appointment then.' Dick thought Chang sounded far too happy about this prospect and would have quite liked to knock some of his teeth out.

'I'm begging you to let Manhunter or Green Lantern or even Flash do it. But please, just don't make me go to the hospital.' Dick sat in the backseat of the Mercedes Benz staring up at Bruce with his best puppy dog eyes. He'd even managed to pull off some tears.

'No, Dick.' Bruce responded. The puppy dog eyes were killing him but there was no way he was backing down on this one.

'Why not?'

'Because now that we've been to see Doctor Chang don't you think it will be a little strange if we cancel the appointment and you then turn up without the wisdom teeth.'

'Ugh, whatever.' Dick crossed his arms and stared out the window as Gotham City blurred past him.

'Dick, I don't understand what the problem is. You've had procedures before.'

'No, Alfred's stitched me up a few times and set bones. I've never had an operation before. What if something goes wrong?'

'Nothing will go wrong. They do this kind of thing all the time.' Bruce spoke as gently as possible. Now that he understood what the real issue was he was determined to fix things as much as he could.

'Did you have your wisdom teeth cut out?'

'No, I had two of them pulled though.' Dick looked at Bruce sceptically.

'Is that true, Alfie?'

'Indeed it is, sir. I seem to recall that Master Bruce cried on both occasions and near fainted on the second. Due to the needles, sir.' Alfred answered from the front seat. Dick turned to Bruce, grinning from ear to ear.

'I did not cry, Alfred. And I hadn't eaten anything before the second one for a day and a half.' Bruce replied much too quickly.

'Was it hysterical crying, Alfred?'

'I believe it was, young sir.' Bruce and Dick could both hear the grin in the older man's voice.

'Shut up, Alfred.'

A week later, Dick very slowly and very cautiously opened his eyes. Despite the dream he'd had the night before where he had died on the operating table after bleeding to death due to a sharper than normal scalpel and a nervous intern, it seemed as though he might have survived the surgery after all. Although his sight was still a little blurry, Dick could just make out Bruce sitting in a lounge chair by the open window with the bright, warm afternoon sunlight streaming through. Dick very slowly sat up, keeping his mouth clamped tightly shut for fear of ripping the stitches. Suddenly Bruce stirred awake and, noticing that Dick was sitting up, moved his chair closer to the bed.

'Dick,' Bruce sounded incredibly relieved about Dick's wakeful state and very gently held Dick's hand. 'How do you feel?' Dick pulled a face at him indicating that he really didn't want to talk just yet. 'Pain?' Dick nodded feebly. Bruce squeezed Dick's hand lightly. 'The surgery went just fine, Dick. No nervous interns.' Bruce grinned at Dick, who managed a slight smile in response.

'Master Dick,' Alfred announced as he walked into the room with Doctor Chang. 'So glad to finally see you awake.' Alfred smiled at Dick and stood behind Bruce.

'Dick, how does it feel?' Doctor Chang asked, moving next to Dick's bed. Dick shrugged and held his hand up twisting it from side to side indicating that it was neither good nor bad.

'I don't think he feels like talking just yet. He's in some pain.' Bruce interrupted for Dick.

'That's completely normal. Shall I go over what to expect in the next few days, or will you?'

'No, no, by all means. I think Dick would like to hear it from you.' Bruce replied.

'Very well. Alright, Dick, the pain is normal and will probably last the rest of today and maybe tomorrow. I've given your father pain tablets for you to take every five hours or when needed. I used dissolvable stitches in your mouth so we won't have to worry about that. They usually last at least seven days but if they haven't gone in two weeks they will need to be removed. I want you to keep ice packs on your cheeks for the next 24 hours to help with the swelling and the pain, okay? Bruce and Alfred both know about the kinds of things you should and shouldn't eat. I think that's everything. Any questions?' Dick shook his head no. 'Okay. Now before you go I need to have a little look and make sure everything's okay. Just open your mouth as far as you can without tilting your head back.'

Dick did as he was told and after a minute Doctor Chang declared that so long as he felt okay he was fine to go home. Dick eagerly nodded, desperate to get out of the hospital, and within two hours he was at home, relaxed and being doted upon by Alfred.

Two weeks later, the team of young heroes were relaxing at Mount Justice after a particularly brutal mission. Although none of them had been seriously injured all of them were completely and utterly exhausted. Conner and Wally were both falling asleep on the couch in the rec room, M'gann was somehow okay enough to be baking behind them in the kitchen, Artemis was stretched out on the floor of the rec room, and Kaldur was in the corner attempting to meditate before going to bed.

'Did you hear that?' Artemis suddenly asked, waking up Wally and Conner, and causing Kaldur to give up on meditating entirely.

'Hear what?' Wally groaned.

'That.' All of them heard it this time. The telltale laugh that was Robin.

'Robin!' Wally exclaimed and took off to look for his friend. None of them had heard a peep out of the little bird in three weeks and they had taken to asking their various mentors and den mothers where he was and if he was okay. They hadn't gotten any answers.

'Can't find him.' Wally said running back into the room. 'But the log shows that he's here. Somewhere.'

'Split up.' Kaldur ordered. Each of them took off in different directions to track Robin down, trying to ignore what they now figured to be a recording of the boy's laughter echoing through the PA system.

Almost an hour later, Wally finally found Dick hidden away in the air vents. 'Dude! How d'you feel?'

'All better and ready to kick your butt.'

* * *

**Author's note: **This is set sometime during season 1 before Zatanna and Rocket join the team. And I decided to ignore the fact that Dick is a little young for wisdom teeth to be coming up cause I wanted some DaddyBats and didn't want to bump up the ages.


	2. Wally West

M'gann had burnt her cookies again. And, again, Wally West did not care. The team of young heroes stood in the kitchen looking down at the baking tray full of burnt cookies.

'I thought I'd done it right this time!' M'gann exclaimed.

'Not to worry, gorgeous. I'm sure they're just as sweet as you.' Wally picked up one of the horrible looking black things and took a great big bite. Half a chew later and Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash, was unconscious on the kitchen floor.

'What the hell-' Robin quickly knelt down next to his best friend and cleared the remnants of the cookie from the speedsters mouth so he didn't choke and checked his pulse. 'He's fine, he's just fainted.'

'Fainted?' M'gann sounded worried.

'Not cause of the cookies, M'gann,' Artemis assured her. 'I'm sure the Kid Idiot has done something to himself.' Very suddenly, Wally gasped and sat up. 'See? Nothing to worry about.'

'Artemis,' Kaldur admonished before kneeling beside Wally. 'You fainted.'

'Is that why I'm on the floor?' Wally asked sarcastically.

'What happened?' Conner asked.

'Pain,' Wally whimpered, rubbing his jaw line. 'That bite hurt.'

'What's going on?' The team turned around to see the Flash, Wally's mentor, standing in the doorway.

'Wally has just fainted.' Kaldur stood up and moved away from Wally allowing the Flash to take his place on the floor beside Wally.

'Why'd you faint, Wally?'

'Pain,' Wally repeated.

'Gonna need a little more than that, kid.'

'Wally took a bite of one of my cookies and then he fainted.' M'gann was clearly still worried that Wally's current condition had something to do with her horrible at best baking skills.

'Wally?' The Flash placed his hand on Wally's shoulder.

'My jaw and teeth hurt.' Wally mumbled.

'I hope it's your wisdom teeth.' Robin his grinned at his friend.

'Shut up, Rob' was the only response he got. 'It can't be them, though, can it, Uncle Barry?'

'We'll get you to the dentist, just in case. Come on, kid.' Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen, helped Wally to stand and began leading him out.

'Have fun, Wall-man.' Robin shouted after him.

'Bite me, Rob.'

* * *

Wally was beating a tattoo into the soft leather of the dentist chair. Barry was sitting in the corner of the room, forcing himself to not do the same thing to the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Barry had accompanied Wally to the dentist instead of his parents, simply because he hadn't been able to reach them. But Barry was always happy to spend time with his nephew even if it was only a trip to the dentist.

'How much longer?' Wally moaned.

'Not long,' Barry replied. 'You know it takes a while for x-rays to be developed properly.'

'So not the point.' Wally quipped. Thankfully, the door opened and the dentist walked in. Doctor Sham was a young man with kind blue-grey eyes and close cropped brown hair. Despite his name, Wally had initially liked the man simply because he had opened with a line about the weather.

'I'm afraid it's not exactly great news.' Wally groaned and slid down in the chair a few inches. Doctor Sham held up the x-ray of Wally's mouth. The x-ray showed all of Wally's teeth in their two straight lines. Sham pointed to four teeth at the either end of both rows. 'These are your wisdom teeth and all four of them are on their way.'

'Will he need surgery, Doctor?' Barry asked.

'Not surgery, no, but-'

'Doc, if you say the word "pull" I cannot be held responsible for my actions.' Wally warned the doctor. Sham was not intimidated.

'Not all at once, no, but over the next four weeks they must come out.'

'Four weeks!' Wally cried out indignantly.

'Wally.' Barry warned. 'I don't suppose we can just leave them? For a little longer?' Barry added, turning back to the doctor.

'We can but it will be painful. The teeth will have to come out eventually. I could do it as a surgery if you would prefer. To get it over and done with.'

'Do you mind if we take a minute to call his parents? To check with them?'

'Not at all. Take as long as you like.' The doctor smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Ugh.' Wally slid further down in the chair so that his legs were no dangling off the edge. He then groaned and sat back up, cradling his jaw. Barry quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' Barry pulled out his phone and tried Wally's mother again.

'Mary! It's Barry, how are you? - I'm good, thanks. I'm actually at the dentist with Wally, though. - No, he's fine. There's just one thing. - No, he hasn't lost any teeth. Yet. - His wisdom teeth are coming through and there are two options. - Doctor Sham said that the teeth will have to come out but he can either do it one at a time over four weeks or Wally can have surgery to remove them all at once. - Okay, hang on.' Barry held the phone out to Wally.

'Hi, mum. - No, I'm alright. - Not too bad now. - Well I'd rather not do either.' Wally rolled his eyes and slid down the chair again. 'Dick had his removed in an operation and no one saw him for three weeks! - Oh, yeah. I 'spose. Okay, bye, mum.' Wally threw the phone back to Barry.

'Mary? - Sure? Okay, do you want me to make the appointment for him? - Right, any time? - Okay. I'll let you know. Bye, Mary.' Barry hung up and stared at Wally. 'Operation, huh?'

'Guess so.' Wally shrugged.

'Well, alright then. Come on, we'll find the doc.' Barry and Wally went out into the waiting room and found Doctor Sham talking to the secretary.

'Ah, a decision has been made I gather?'

'The surgery.' Wally refused to make eye contact with the good doctor.

'Shall we make the appointment now then?' Wally zoned out as the doctor and his uncle began making the arrangements for Wally's torture. He only perked up again when food was mentioned.

'What d'you mean I want be able to eat properly?'

'You'll have stitches in your mouth, Wally. Eating would prove painful and counter-productive.'

'But how will I live?'

'I've given your uncle the list of things you can eat with the stitches. See you tomorrow then.' Doctor Sham gave a warm smile and walked away to inflict some horrible torture on another poor soul. It wasn't until Barry had got Wally home when the doctor's words finally registered.

'Why am I seeing him tomorrow?'

'There was a cancellation for the same procedure,' Barry answered. 'No eating for the rest of the day either, Wally.'

'Aww, but -'

'No buts,' Barry and Wally went into the living room where Wally's parents and his Aunt Iris were waiting. Mary West jumped out of her seat and ran over to her boy pulling him into a tight hug.

'Oh, my poor baby.' Mary cooed and began rubbing what she thought were soothing circles on his back.

'Mum, gedoff,' Wally managed to get out of his mother's iron grip. 'Uncle Barry hates me.'

'What are you talking about?' Mary asked. She was now attempting to flatten Wally's hair and actually hadn't heard him.

'Wally's surgery is tomorrow at eleven-thirty. He's not to eat until afterwards and even then what he can eat is limited,' Barry produced a piece of paper and handed it to Wally's dad, Rudy.

'Not much of list here, Wally,' Rudy said scanning the list of items that Wally would be able to eat after the surgery. 'May have to go shopping, Mary.' Rudy passed the list to his wife and smiled at his son. 'No greasy food for a while.'

'Shut up, Dad. I'm gonna call Dick.'

'Make sure you ask about the pain.' Rudy called after him unable to stop himself from laughing at his son. The laughter was not, of course, malicious in the slightest. Rather the laughter was ever so slightly hysterical and sympathetic. Rudy West had always had some amount of difficulty with dealing with matters of this kind and his nervousness tended to result in laughter. Thankfully, both his wife and son knew this and were always able to recognise the difference.

* * *

Wally raced up the stairs and barricaded himself in his bedroom, silently cursing his luck. Not being able to eat properly for however long it would take for his mouth to heal would mean that Kid Flash had suddenly gone into a temporary and unwelcome retirement. An increasing feeling of dread settled in the pit of Wally's stomach as he remembered that tomorrow at eleven-thirty am someone would be peeling his gums away from where they were supposed to be and ripping his jaw and mouth apart to remove four pesky, useless teeth. Wally switched his computer on, typed in his password ("_thetortoise_") and waited impatiently for the computer to boot, hoping the Boy Wonder was online and not too busy training or researching some lead to talk. Once booted, Wally opened up Sykpe, clicked on Dick's icon, and waited for him to answer the call. It took three goes, before Dick finally appeared on the screen.

'How'd the dentist go?' Dick immediately asked. Wally could see that Dick was wearing work out gear and realised that he must've been training with Batman.

'Not great,' Wally replied sitting up properly. 'The surgery's tomorrow at half past eleven.'

'Damn, sorry, man.' Dick replied, genuinely sorry for his friend. Having already been through the procedure Dick knew exactly what it was like and guessed that was the main reason for Wally's call. 'It's not too bad though. Once it's over, I mean. Obviously you won't be able to eat properly but it gets you out of school.'

'Oh, yeah, hadn't thought of that,' Wally, pleased with this development, decided that he desperately needed to talk about something else. 'Interrupt training with Bats?'

'Yep,' Dick shrugged. 'Alfred heard the call and came down.'

'He doesn't mind?' Wally asked.

'Nope. Not when I told him it was probably about your teeth.' Dick smiled. 'He says to take it easy and stop eating.' Despite himself, Wally smiled back. Batman rarely showed emotion or concern expect where Dick was involved, and, although Batman probably wasn't entirely sincere in his comments, it somehow made Wally relax.

'Tell him thanks from me.'

'Will do. Listen, Wally, it really isn't as bad as you're thinking. It hurts like hell but stay whelmed, dude. You'll feel better once it's done.'

'Yeah, I know,' There was a knock on Wally's door. Wally didn't bother minimising the screen before calling out 'Come in!'. The door opened and Barry walked in.

'Hi, Dick.' Barry nodded at the computer.

'Hi, Barry. Yeah?' Dick called off screen. The two speedsters saw the door to Dick's bedroom open and Bruce Wayne walked in.

'Wally, what did the dentist say?' Bruce placed a hand on the back of Dick's chair as he addressed Wally. Bruce was dressed in much the same way as Dick, leading Wally and Barry to think that Bruce had continued to train after Dick had left to take the call.

'Surgery's tomorrow.' Wally replied miserably as Barry took up a position behind Wally's chair.

'I'm sure everything will be just fine.' Bruce replied.

'Thanks.' Wally managed a small smile.

'Dick, dinner's ready. Good luck tomorrow, Wally.' Bruce nodded at Wally and his uncle and disappeared.

'Just relax, Wall-man. Talk to you later. Oh, and don't try to talk after. You'll rip the stitches and hurts like a bi - like you wouldn't believe.' Dick grinned at Wally, glad that he had stopped himself from swearing in front of Barry, and signed off after Wally's half-hearted thanks and goodbye.

'They're right, you know,' Barry said, spinning Wally's chair around so that they now faced each other. 'Everything will be all right.'

* * *

Wally's eyes blinked open as he was suddenly and completely aware that he was alive and in incredible, numbing pain. Wally's parents were both in the room and instantly moved to stand closer to Wally.

'Oh, my baby, my brave little boy.'' Mary cooed at her son and stroked his hair softly.

'Bout time you woke up, son,' Rudy smiled at Wally and winked. 'Your mother's wanted to wake you up for the last ten minutes.' Wally rolled his eyes at his father and relaxed as his mother's soothing voice washed over him. In the background, he could hear his father on his phone to Barry, letting him and Iris know that Wally was awake. Wally was quite happy to concentrate on his mother's voice and began to drift back off to sleep.

'He's awake then?' A familiar voice jolted Wally awake and he was dismayed to see his dentist slash torturer walking into the room. How do you feel?' Wally made a face at the dentist, remembering Dick's advice not to talk. 'Any pain?' Wally nodded and immediately regretted the action as pain seared through his mouth and jaw. The dentist had a quick poke around in Wally's mouth to check that everything was "in proper working order", whatever the hell that meant, and proceeded to give instructions.

'Very well. The pain is normal and will probably last the rest of today and maybe tomorrow. I've given your parents pain tablets for you to take every five hours or when needed. I used dissolvable stitches in your mouth so we won't have to worry about that. They usually last at least seven days but if they haven't gone in two weeks they will need to be removed. I want you to keep ice packs on your cheeks for the next 24 hours to help with the swelling and the pain, okay? You already know about the kinds of things you should and shouldn't eat. I think that's everything. Any questions?' Wally shook his head no. 'Okay. Well, everything's fine with stitches. I'll get your release forms and you can leave as soon as they're all filled out.'

The dentist took his exit and Wally leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes as his mother began getting her things together and his father sat down beside his bed.

'Wally, I want you to know that I'm actually kinda proud of you after all this,' Rudy was speaking softly so as not to disturb Wally too much after the surgery but also in the slightly vain hope that Mary wouldn't hear. 'I mean, I know that having your wisdom teeth out isn't something to be proud over but you've handled it well. Better than expected. So far anyway,' Rudy smiled down at his son and gently held his hand. Wally's father generally wasn't one for hugging, and Wally was so shocked and touched by this small sign of fatherly affection that his eyes sprang open and he stared up at his father. 'Now, don't look at me like that, son. They do this kind of thing all the time but you still had us worried. Mum kept calling Barry asking him if the surgery was supposed to take so long. We knew you'd be fine, but the waiting killed us.'

'Here we are then,' Doctor Sham came back into the room with a sheaf of papers for Wally's parents to go through and sign. Thankfully, this allowed Wally to grab his mobile phone from where it rested on the night stand and send a quick message. Wally was helped out of his hospital clothes and into jeans and shirt to go home and rest for the next three weeks under his mother's careful ministrations.

* * *

**Send To: **

Dick Grayson

**Message:**

_Alive in pain & hungry_


	3. Kaldur'ahm

Kaldur'ahm stood back and watched silently as Robin and Kid Flash sparred under the keen observation of Black Canary. Although the two young heroes were not generally a match for each other, Canary had, this once, decided that Kid Flash could not make use of speed to win the fight. As such, Robin and Kid Flash were _almost_ evenly matched.

For some time now, Kaldur had been experiencing a strange feeling. He had not yet been able to place its source but the disquieting feeling had now settled in the pit of his stomach and it was beginning to make him ever so slightly nervous. Knowing that no matter how hard he tried, his feelings would eventually make themselves known to the team worried him. There was a sudden triumphant whoop as Kid Flash hit the ground of the training area. Robin stood over him grinning.

'You've been out of practice to long, Wall-man.' Robin quipped and held out of his hand to pull his friend to his feet.

'Whatever,' Wally retorted. 'You cheated, anyway.'

'What! How did I cheat?' Robin cried out indignantly.

'Don't know. You just did.'

'_Recognised Batman 02. Recognised Aquaman 06.'_

The young heroes turned towards the zeta tubes to see the two Justice League heroes walk through. Batman brought up the holographic computer screens and input a series of codes. Several images appeared.

'You are needed for a reconnaissance mission. This is the target,' Batman highlighted an image of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. 'This warehouse is located in New York City on the docks. It is one of the suspected sights of an international drugs operation. You are to watch the warehouse tonight and report back at sunrise. Under no circumstances are you to engage in combat. If you are spotted you are to leave the vicinity immediately and return here. Any questions?'

'When you say international -' Robin began.

'The operation is spread out across three continents.' Batman cut off his protégée. 'Members of the League are watching other suspected bases of operation. This is the only one located in a populated area.' Batman waited for any other questions and once it was obvious that there were none he and Aquaman left without another word.

'To the Bioship!' Kid Flash announced and took off running.

* * *

_I'm bored,_ Kid Flash announced over the psychic link. Kaldur sighed. Kid Flash had been making this particular announcement twice every hour for the nine that they had been in position.

_Shut up, Wally,_ came Artemis' oft repeated reply. Kaldur sighed again and winced at the pit in his stomach. It had slowly been getting worse for almost two weeks and now that they were on an actual mission it seemed to be at its worst. Kaldur resolved to speak to his mentor and king about it once the mission was completed.

_Check in, _Kaldur said over the link.

_Bored, _Wally groaned.

_Annoyed, _Artemis bit back.

_Robin here, _Robin formal as ever.

_Yep, _Conner simple as ever.

_Here, _M'gann efficient as ever.

_Anything? _Kaldur asked, not really expecting anything. Each member of the team was spread out so that they could keep an eye on the entire warehouse and not miss anything. Or at least, that was the idea.

_Nada, _Wally reported.

_Nothing here, _Artemis said.

_Two guys walked past about five minutes ago but they didn't go anywhere near the warehouse. Nothing since then, _Robin replied.

_Nothing, _Conner said.

_I haven't seen anything, _M'gann replied.

_Good. Keep your eyes open. _Kaldur leant against the wall behind him and scanned the area. There was absolutely nothing going on. Although he did not doubt Batman's intel, Kaldur was beginning to suspect that perhaps they had been given this particular warehouse to keep them busy while the League dealt with the real threat. Whatever was going on, Kaldur was quite happy to not be in the thick of things given the way he was feeling. Kaldur looked up at the sky unbelievably happy that the sun was rising. _The sun is rising. Meet at the Bioship and we will return to Mount Justice._ Kaldur began making his way back to the Bioship when the weight in the pit of his stomach suddenly got a lot worse and forced him to his knees. _Help me, _Kaldur begged over the psychic link. He was dimly aware of M'gann yelling out his name just as the weight dragged him down and he lost complete consciousness.

* * *

Kaldur regained consciousness very slowly. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, Kaldur realised that he was, in fact, at home in Atlantis. Despite his happiness at this, Kaldur did not and could not understand why he was in an Atlantean infirmary or how he had gotten there. The last thing he could clearly recollect was the weight in the pit of his stomach getting heavier and falling to his knees begging his teammates for help. Kaldur closed his eyes, noticing that the weight had vanished.

'Kaldur'ahm, how do you feel?' King Orin stood beside Kaldur's bed.

'I feel… better, my king,' With some assistance from his king, Kaldur sat up cautiously for fear of injuries. 'What happened?'

'Do you remember collapsing near the warehouse you and your team were watching?'

'I do, yes.'

'They took you to the Mountain and called me. I brought you home for medical treatment.'

'Medical treatment?' Kaldur asked worried. King Orin laid a comforting hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

'Relax, my young friend. It is nothing you need worry about anymore. Your wisdom teeth were coming through and needed to be removed.'

'That is what I felt in my stomach? The weight?'

'Yes. Wisdom teeth do not pain the jaw of an Atlantean but rather the stomach. Though we have never managed to work out why this is.' Orin smiled at Kaldur. 'You are well now and may return to the surface when you wish. Though Tula, Garth and La'gaan do wish to see you before you go.'

'Thank you, my king.' King Orin lightly squeezed Kaldur's shoulder and left him in peace.

* * *

'_Recognised Aqualad B02' _

The team was once again training with Black Canary when Kaldur returned to Mount Justice. His teammates instantly stopped training and raced over to Kaldur.

'Dude, what happened?' Wally asked.

'It was _my _turn to have wisdom teeth removed.' Kaldur replied. He had spent just over a week in Atlantis with Tula, Garth and La'gaan and had enjoyed his time there. Kaldur had, however, been a little desperate to return to his friends on the surface world and was overjoyed to be amongst them again.

'No way,' Wally said astounded. 'How come you didn't faint when eating?'

'Wisdom teeth present themselves differently for Atlanteans. We feel the discomfort in our stomachs though we are unsure as to why this is.' Kaldur explained. 'It is a very strange feeling. As though there is a weight in the pit of your stomach that, when the teeth need to be removed, drags you to the ground and forces you to lose consciousness.'

'Which is what happened on the dock, yeah?' Artemis asked.

'Yes. Well, that's three of us then.' Kaldur responded and began walking away to train.

'Wait, what'd you mean?' Conner asked. Kaldur turned back.

'Robin, Kid Flash, and myself have all had our wisdom teeth removed. That leaves the three of you. I wonder who will be next?'

'Do Martians and Kryptonians even have wisdom teeth?' Robin asked.

'No idea.' M'gann said. Conner shrugged.

Artemis was too busy ignoring a pain in her jaw to contemplate anything.


	4. M'gann M'orzz

For M'gann it was simple. Just a matter of shifting her own jaw and teeth around to accommodate the new teeth trying to push through. And then it was another relatively simple matter of forcing the four new teeth to come up in a single, incredibly painful, burst.

On a side note, she did pass out.

* * *

M'gann woke slowly. She was lying on the carpeted floor of her room in Mount Justice. M'gann lay still as she gingerly ran her tongue across her teeth and found the four brand new ones. Her uncle, J'onn, had spoken to her about her wisdom teeth when it became clear that the team would be almost simultaneously be going through this painful process. M'gann had, of course, been completely confused when J'onn has told her that she could force it all along when she felt the first twinge of pain. However, with a little coaching and a lot of reassurance, J'onn had convinced M'gann that this was by far the best and easiest option.

As the pain began to finally subside into a more manageable throb, M'gann pushed herself into a sitting position and froze again as the pain near doubled. M'gann somehow managed to cross her legs and began to meditate, hoping to ease the pain. Her eyes closed, M'gann allowed her mind to drift and found that meditating whilst in pain was strangely more calming than normal.

Images flashed behind her eyes as the pain dissipated and became nothing more than a dull throb in the back of her mind. The images began to slow and M'gann realised she was seeing herself in her true, White Martian form. Despite the fear and self-hatred that enveloped her being, M'gann pushed through the image and forced herself to let go. Though the fear and self-hatred remained that was not what M'gann wanted to dwell on. Not today at least. That was an issue to deal with when her head was clearer.

M'gann breathed deeply and let the images and feelings of her past wash over her. She allowed most of these memories to pass unnoticed until she found the one she longed for. The memory that she would happily relive again and again.

* * *

_M'gann, young and nervous, breathed deeply and stayed as still as she possibly could. Being a stow away wasn't exactly her ideal method of getting to Earth but it was the only one she had been able to think of. M'gann hoped that her uncle would not notice her but she doubted it. J'onn J'onzz was renowned on Mars as being an Earth superhero known as the Martian Manhunter. Despite being his niece M'gann had never really met the Manhunter before and this increased her fear of being found stowed away on his ship as he returned to Earth._

_The flight lasted a lot longer than M'gann had thought it would but she stayed awake, fearful, for the entire journey. As M'gann felt the ship landing a sudden thought occurred to her._

'How am I going to get off the ship?'

_M'gann, nervous more than ever, moved before she should have. M'gann made her way as quickly as she could through the ship but just before she reached the open door she felt a startled presence touch her mind and she knew she had been found._

'_Who are you?' A soft voice asked her telepathically._

'_I'm M'gann M'orzz. Please, I'm sorry, I'm your niece.' The presence in her mind was clearly surprised by this and pushed a little harder against the blocks in her mind. M'gann willingly let J'onn see her mind and so that he would understand who she was._

'_M'gann,' J'onn released her mind and body. M'gann slowly turned to find that her uncle was smiling at her warmly. 'I knew my sister had a child but I did not think she would stow away on my ship,' J'onn placed a comforting hand on M'gann's shoulder. 'You are not in trouble. Welcome to Earth.'_

_J'onn lead M'gann off the ship and she saw Earth in person for the first time._

* * *

'M'gann! You in there?' Artemis was crouched in front of her Martian friend and had been for the last two minutes. At first she had patiently waited for M'gann to stop meditating and come back to the world of the living but now she was bored. Artemis sighed and sat back on her heels. 'Come on, M'gann, wake up.'

'Artemis?' M'gann slowly opened her eyes, coming out of the mediative state slowly so as to preserve her mind. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, just wanted to know if you were coming for dinner?' Artemis smiled at her friend. 'You all right?'

'Yes, I was just getting rid of the pain from forcing _my _wisdom teeth to come out.'

'You can do that?' Artemis asked looking both jealous and a little creeped out. 'Whatever, hurry up before Wally eats everything.'

'Right behind you,' M'gann allowed Artemis to pull her to her feet and the two girls went out to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N**:

**This is a lot shorter than the others because I had no idea what to write for M'gann. Initially this was going to cover both M'gann and Artemis but then the whole memory thing just kind of come out and here it is.**

**While writing this I was listening to the first few minutes of the Boy in the Striped Pyjamas composed by James Horner** **and that's probably where the whole memory thing came from. **


End file.
